El cerezo del Akatsuki
by Princesa de la LUna254
Summary: todo...todo en lo que creiste se derrumba,todas esas personas a las que admiraste fueron solo mentirosos.. traicionaras a tu aldea? ven conmigo...sakura. no soy muy buena con los prologos jaja
1. mision

Estaba oscuro, tenebroso. ...por suerte los tres seguían unidos, hace apenas un momento se habían separado de su sensei, caminaban por un gran y estrecho corredor con varias puertas cerradas , sentían que alguien los observaba y era absurdo no pensarlo ya que se encontraban en terreno enemigo. Sin embargo lo peor de todo no era el lugar sino la persona por la que estaban ahí : Akatsuki no Sasori, tan solo el escuchar el nombre muchos huían y no se les culpaba ya que el era un Asesino de rango superior; aun asi Tsunade-sama al considerarlo decidió que staban más que preparados para esa misión. No podían negarse, después de todo ella era su hokage y tenían que obedecer... y ahí estaban: Naruto muerto de miedo, Sakura tranquila y Sasuke indiferente tal y como siempre era...

Naruto: 'ttebayo ya vámonos... lle..llevamos horas aqui y no emos encontrado nada.. ..

Sasuke: creo que el miedo te sega dobe...

Sakura: tienes razón, hace mas de dos horas que siento un chakra muy poderoso.. .

Sasuke: *dos horas? Yo acabo de rastrearlo.. .es admirable , posiblemente es por su entrenamiento con la hokage* nos servirias más si nos dijeras de donde proviene

Sakura sintió su sangre hervir, estaba segura, muy segura... mataría a Sasuke, el siempre era altanero,frio y cruel con ella, la había hecho sufrir mucho y ella se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar; estaba entrenando muy duro con Tsunade-sama y estaba completamente segura de que podría derrotar a Sasuke con un solo chasquido, solo había que tener paciencia. ..se escucho un ruido, algo asi como un metal cayendo.. .

Naruto: esta por allá, vamos

Sakura: *como es que estas tan serio si hace un momento temblabas de miedo* prosigamos con cautela

Sasuke: no tienes que decírnoslo

Sakura: ahh, puedes decirme que rayos te pasa sasuke!?.

Sasuke: que debería pasarme Sakura

Sakura: y otra vez con la misma maldita actitud

Sasuke: tienes algún problema!?

Sakura: sabes? No estoy para tus estupidezes

Narut: vamos chicos, no tienen por que pelear...

Sasuke: lo de estupidezes debería decirlo yo! Que acaso no siempre te tenemos que aguantar a ti y a tu inutilidad?

Sakura: maldito Sasuke •el chakra de Sakura se estaba juntando en su mano derecha•

Sasuke: *de donde.. ...de donde saco este poder.. ...*

Naruto:•serio• Sakura-chan, cálmate , no tiene caso

Sakura: •vio a Naruto y su chakra desapareció en un instante• tienes razón, es una perdida de tiempo

Sasuke: oye! No hubieras..

Sakura: los espero en la entrada

Sasuke: decidiste hu...

Naruto- está bien Sakura-chan pero cuídate mucho, vámonos Sasuke

Sasuke miro a Sakura y esta lo miro enojada, cuando fue, cuando la Sakura tierna y sincera desapareció? Cuando se volvió la mujer que estaba peleando con el , la que no tenia mimieda nda, la vacía y cuando quería.. ..fría e indiferente.. .

Sakura caminaba, no quería estar mas al lado de sasuke. Siempre la tenía que hacer enfadar, que idiota; estaba caminando cuando de repente sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies temblaba y que las paredes comenzaban a venirse abajo.

Sakura: maldito Sasuke! Derribaste el lugar conmigo adentro!

En otro lugar.. .

Sasuke: con qué te escondías.. .

Sasori: por que tendría que esconderme, no les tengo miedo...

Sasuke: tsk...

Sasori: es todo? Por que no tengo tu tiempo pequeña imitacion de Uchiha

Sasuke activo el sharigan, estaba realmente furioso, estaba apunto de atacarlo cuando.. .

Naruto- teme, no lo agas

Sasuke- aléjate Naruto

Sasori- por cierto, donde esta la esa niña, la que siempre viene con ustedes...

Naruto- sakura-chan?

Sasori- si, creo que así se llama

Sasuke- q pasa con ella.. .

Sasori- es linda, tal vez sea el tipo de chica de Deidara o.. .de Itachi

Naruto- cayate!

Sasori-dicen que es la mujer mas fuerte y hermosa de konoha.. .ahora veo por que itachi está interesado...

Sasuke- ahora si. ...

El chakra de Sasuke estaba al máximo, nadie, nadie podía tener a Sakura, ella solo lo amaría a el,aparte de herir la pierna de Sasori derrumbo el lugar, el y Naruto salieron ilesos , buscaron al akatsuki pero ya no se encontraba en el lugar ...

Naruto- no tenias que hacer eso

Sasuke- ya lo se

Naruto- es obvio que ya no lo vamos a encontrar, vámonos Sakura-chan de seguro ya... maldito teme!

Sasuke- ahora q

Naruto- te aseguraste de que sakura-chan ya hubiera salido verdad!?

Sasuke-si,seguro nos esta esperando en la aldea, vámonos.

Naruto- bien teme

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban hacia la aldea, mientras que Sakura seguía atrapada dentro...


	2. Frio,Tibio o Caliente?

CAP 2: Sakura ¿frío,tibio o caliente?

Caminaba muy enojada por el corredor cuando de repente se distrajo con unos leves gemidos que venían ddeun cuarto el cual tenia gravado el número 16, al abrir la puerta lo vio. ...Akatsuki no Sasori , ella lo miro por varios segundos, el no llevaba la capa akatsuki y estaba muy lastimado de su pierna, el la observo y río sadicamente

Sasori- vienes a matarme no es así? •Sakura se quedo callada• pues no será tan sencillo Sakura.. ..

Sakura- como..sabes mi nombre

sasori- eres mi enemigo, y? Vas a matarme o la niña no tiene la suficiente valentía

Sakura: Idiota *tiene razón.. ..no puedo matar a nadie* eso no es valentía, atacar a alguien herido es lo mas estúpido y cobarde que se puede hacer

Sasori-tsk...

Sakura- quiero asegurar una pelea contigo en un futuro

Sasori- jajajaja conmigo? no podrías, además mi pierna est...

Sakura-te curare

Sakura se acerco a Sasori...

Sasori- si lo que deseas es...

Sakura- morir, no, solo quiero tener un digno rival y poder probar mi fuerza. Eres un asesino nivel SS y ya casi no hay debido a los ambu, eres uno de los mejores y me gustaría algún día poder vencerte además.. ..no creo que nadie meresca morir , tampoco tu sin importar a cuantos ayas hecho daño...

Sasori- tsk, has lo que quieras...

Sakura sonrío, Sasori no entendía a Sakura ¿acaso era tan ingenua esa mujer? Curar al enemigo? Quien hace eso!? Sintió un poco de dolor en el momento en que sakura posó sus manos en su pierna,ella lo miro.. .vaya que era atractivo, su abdomen estaba muy bien marcado y se veía que era muy hábil tanto con jutsus como con sus marionetas... que más podría esperar si ya no era ese chiquillo de 13 o 14 años, ya tenia 19 al igual que ella o tal vez más; el por su parte se hacia el fuerte pero dolía mucho, de verdad le dolía mucho, al momento en el que sakura uso su jutsu de curación sintió mucho dolor, tanto que dejo escapar un gemido. ...ella sonrío

Sakura- después de todo no eres de piedra. ...

Sasori avergonzado miro a otro lado, pero que rayos?!. ...acaso estaba sonrojado? Que estaba pasandole.. ..por que ...por que era débil ante esos ojos esmeralda que lo veían decididamente, por que quería esa sonrisa para el? Apenas la había conocido de cerca y ella ya lo había encantado ¿acaso las mujeres de konoha son brujas? Seguramente, había escuchado que las ninjas de konoha tenían en su entrenamiento una lección sobre belleza y seducción,si eso debe ser o.. ...¿ella es algún experimento de un científico? No.. ..es ilógico pero ¿algún ser humano puede ser tan hermoso? No, no es posible. Que será.. ..ese brillo en sus ojos esmeralda ¿decisión?¿valentía?¿esperanza?...¿amor?

Ella termino de curarle y lo miro sonriendo pero el la miraba fijamente. ...analizandola, ante esa mirada penetrante ella se incomodo..

Sakura- etto.. ..creo que... mi equipo me espera y yo...

Sakura se levanta un poco pero Sasori la sujeta del brazo y la acerca a el, otra vez esa mirada penetrante, parecía como si te clavaran una daga en el estomago al verlo, no podía sostenerle la mirada por lo que miro a un lado

Sasori: mírame a los ojos

Sakura: si... .•aun con su mirada hacia otro lado•

Sasori: mírame cuando te hablo.. ..

Con mucho miedo sakura lo miro a los ojos , el miraba fijamente sus ojos esmeralda, por su parte ella también lo miraba profundamente y por un segundo se dio cuenta de que los ojos de él mostraban cierta curiosidad, que raro... y ella que pensaba que los akatsuki no tenían sentimientos...

Sasori: no hay nada especial. ...

Sakura: eh?.

Sasori: olvídalo

Sakura: b.. bien

Sasori la solto y ella dio media vuelta, en ese momento el también comienzo a levantarse y se puso su capa akatsuki

Sasori : ¿de verdad estas dispuesta a traicionar a tus amigos y aldea contal de volverte mas fuerte?

Sakura: si lo hago por ellos no es traición. ...

Y asi sin más ella desapareció , llego a su casa y dio un suspiro cansado sin embargo al entrar a su cuarto noto una sombra que la observaba

Sakura: que quieres ahora. ...

Pregunto fastidiada, a lo que la sombra solo soltó un "hmp"

Sakura: responde ahora. ...Sasuke

Sasuke:te has vuelto hábil, me gusta

Sakura: solo has venido de adulador?

Sasuke: dónde has estado sakura

Sakura: aquí en casa

Sasuke: donde estuviste durante la misión

Sakura: eso no es asunto tuyo Sasuke: si cuando se trata de mi mujer

Sakura: tu mujer? Te golpeaste con una roca o que uchiha? Que te hace pensar que soy tu mujer

Sasuke: -aparece detrás de ella y le dice al oído- el hecho de que te entregaras a mi

Sakura: eso no significo nada

Sasuke: encerio por qué aun te puedo sentir debajo de mi gimiendo sakura

Sakura: tsk...que asco

Sasuke: no dijiste eso esa noche, por qué no refresco tu memoria -lame su cuello sin embargo sakura lo empuja-

Sakura: sal de mi casa. ...AHORA!

Sasuke: -ríe un poco-creo que necesitas estar sola, te veré mas tarde cerezo

Sasuke besa a sakura y se va, sakura puede verlo claramente saltar de rama en rama, algo que no habría podido antes de que Tsunade-sama fuera su maestra.

Sakura: maldito

Sakura estaba por irse a dormir pero cerca de ella había un chakra, uno que ella conocía pero no identifico bien, sin embargo no le presto atención y se fue a dormir. .

. Los días pasaron rápidamente en la tranquila aldea de la hoja , aburrida como de costumbre la hermosa chica de cabello rosado caminaba por la aldea,leia tranquila un libro. El libro era algo que ella no acostumbra leer, cuando tenía 12 años y perseguía a Sasuke estaba acostumbrada a leer novelas románticas y cursis, ahora era una mujer, era seria y fuerte, tenía a su amor de la infancia por el que tanto se humillo a sus pies aunque el no era el príncipe azul que ella esperaba, ahora leía libros sobre jutsus poderosos, peligrosos y sobre todo...secretos, al ser la alumna de tsunade le daban beneficios por ejemplo : su casa la cual era un gran y espacioso apartamento, sus horarios de entrenamiento, sus misiones de categoría grande, su puesto de ambu...y la biblioteca de los hokages a la cual tenia acceso.

Tsunade era su segunda madre y como toda madre buscaba que su hija se sintiera feliz y completa,inclusive si eso significaba romper algunas reglas para darle el mejor entrenamiento y conocimientos que cualquier otro ninja, Sakura tenia lo necesario para ser la hokage, tenía el corazón, el conocimiento y la sabiduría sin embargo eso no le interesaba; mas toda la aldea se había enterado de que esa mañana le habían propuesto ser la nueva hokage lo cual ella rechazo ya que ese sueño era el de su amejor amigo ...

Caminaba tranquilamente cuando sintio un extraño chakra, estaba a punto de seguir ese chakra cuando de repente escucho su nombre a lo lejos ...

Sakura!

Continuara. ...


	3. Problemas

Sakura!

Sakura: no mas problemas por favor -juntando las manos en forma de suplica -

Sakura volteo y se encontró con la mirada de ino, tenten y hinata que venían hacia ella

Sakura: ola chicas

Ino: donde estabas frentona, no te vemos desde hace días

Sakura: lo lamento.. ..estaba en una misión importante

Tenten: podemos saber que tipo de misión?

Sakura: es una misión akatsuki, debíamos eliminar a Akatsuki no Sasori

Ino: y como les fue

Sakura: los chicos se hicieron cargo sin embargo no pudimos ni capturarlo ...pero esta muy mal herido y los akatsuki no tienen médicos

Hinata: s-supimos... que te q-querían. ...hacer hokage... s-sakura-chan

Todas voltearon a mirar a hinata la cual no había dicho nada en este rato. ...sin embargo las miradas pasaron de ella a Sakura

Sakura: al parecer ya se enteraron

Ino: todos en la aldea lo saben frentona

Tenten: parece el chisme de la semana

Sakura: como está Naruto?

Hinata: e.. .el bueno... Naruto-kun...

SAKURA HARUNO!

Todas las chicas voltearon y vieron a un Naruto muy molesto, casi podía arrancarse el cabello del enojo, se dirijia a sakura, al llegar ella lo miro algo apenada

Sakura: ola.. ..naru

Naruto: nada de "ola naruto" estoy aquí para hablar contigo seriamente!

Ino: creo q.. ...te veo mañana sakura, nos vamos?

Tenten: yo.. ..te acompaño... hinata?

Naruto: nos dejarías a solas hinata

Hinata: d.. .después te veo... sakura-chan...

Sakura: adiós chicas.. .

Las tres se alejaron, sabían que la cosa se iba poner fea ya que Naruto raramente se enojaba y estar asi seguro era por la noticia de sakura

Sakura: te enteraste.. ...

Naruto: claro que lo hize! Es el chisme del año!

Sakura se encojio de hombros

Naruto: como pudiste rechazar el puesto de hokage!

Sakura: ese es tu sueño Naruto...no el mio

Naruto: que sueño!?Es un puesto muy importante, es un gran honor y tu lo tiras por el retrete! No debí de importarte yo!

Sakura: Naruto yo.. ..

Naruto: no puedo creer que desperdiciaras esa oportunidad! No deberías haber pensado en mi, debes preocuparte por ti de vez en cuando mujer!

Sakura: pero yo no quiero ser hokage!

Naruto: entonces!?

Sakura: Yo quiero ser una simple ninja medico -casi llorando-

Naruto: ahh.. ..yo.. ...siento haberte gritado Sakura. ...es solo que el ser hokage es algo muy importante y pensé que te daba igual...no llores

Sakura: no ,yo lamentó no haberlo consultado primero contigo Naruto

Naruto: creo que las chicas se han asustado no es cierto?

Sakura: creo que las asustaste

Naruto: mejor asi, quieres ir por algo de ramen?

Sakura: no gracias Naruto

Naruto: mmm.. ..que mal

Sakura: es que preparare algo de comida mejor no quieres comer en mi casa?

Naruto: claro -sonriendo-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, compraron lo suficiente para una gran cena inclusive sakura prepararía ramen casero.. ..sakura iba leyendo un poco y Naruto cargaba algunas bolsas

Naruto: ne sakura

Sakura: si Naruto?

Naruto: que lees?

Sakura: ah kakashi-sensei me lo presto

Naruto: no me digas que lees esos icha icha! 0-0

Sakura: que! Claro que no!

Naruto: eh? Entonces?

Sakura: es un libro de jutsus

Naruto: que tipo de jutsus

Sakura:-susurrando- prohibidos

Naruto: sakura eso es peligroso, si te descubren tu...

Sakura: no pasara nada no te preocupes ellos saben que lo hago

Naruto: me enseñarías algunos?

Sakura: al futuro hokage? Claro -sonriendo-

Naruto-siiii

Un pelinegro los observaba desde lejos, estaba sentado leyendo y vio a Naruto y a SU sakura pasar, frunció el ceño y algo molesto se acerco

Sakura: y con este puedes.. ..

Sasuke: Sakura, Dobe

Naruto: teme! Estabas por aqui?

Sasuke: si, pasaba por aqui y pensé en venir a saludar

Naruto: que bien -sonriendo-

Sasuke: que lees Sakura?

Sakura: no te incumbe

Naruto: vamos sakura no seas tan agresiva -sonriendo nervioso-

Sasuke: si, soy tu novio amor no deberías tratarme asi -sonriendo-

Naruto: s.. ..son novios? L.. .lo lamento, no sabia

Sasuke: a que te refieres?

Sakura: no le hagas caso Naruto, el Uchiha está alucinando

Naruto: no son novios?

Sakura: Naruto, el y yo

Sasuke: claro que lo somos Dobe no es cierto sakura? -la miro seriamente casi como amenazandola-

Sakura: como digas

Sasuke: por cierto amor supe que seras hokage

Naruto: parece ser el chisme del año

Sasuke: "Esposo de la hokage" suena lindo

Sakura: lamento descepcionarte pero no acepte el puesto, Naruto lo merece mas que yo

Naruto: gracias

Sakura: es mejor que nos vayamos, lo siento Sasuke pero Naruto y yo ya nos íbamos tenemos cosas que hablar

Sasuke: bien, mañana paso a tu casa buenas noches

Naruto: buenas noches teme

Ambos se alejaron y Sasuke algo molesto se fue a su casa, como podía sakura rechazarlo de esa forma!? Por qué ella y Naruto caminaban tan pegados el uno al otro!? Que pasaba entre ellos dos. ..pero el no lo permitiría, no dejaría que naruto estuviera con sakura. ...

Naruto y sakura caminaban mientras sakura le enseñaba algunos jutsus los cuales le había prometido mostrarle un día, ambos eran observados por unos ojos carmín sin embargo por estar distraída sakura no los noto, llegaron a casa de esta, las horas pasaban rápidamente y llego el momento de que Naruto regresara a casa

Naruto: fue divertido sakura, ojala podamos repetirlo mas seguido

Sakura: está es tu casa, ven cuando quieras

Naruto: gracias etto.. ...buenas noches

Sakura: buenas noches Naruto, cuidate, ya esta algo oscuro

Naruto: no te preocupes , adiós

Sakura: adiós

ambos se despidieron con una gran sonrisa, sakura se dio un baño, leyó un poco y se fue a dormir no sin antes esconder el libro para que nadie excepto ella pudiera encontrarlo...

A mitad de la noche un joven pelirrojo entro a su habitación, la ventana estaba abierta por lo que le fue fácil entrar, estaba ahí para verla pero¿como la despertaria? Ella lo mataría al notar que el estaba ahí...se acerco a ella

-entrar a este lugar fue fácil

Al verla dormir tan bien se agacho y la tomo del mentón, a pocos centímetros de sus labios sonrío

Sasori: deberías ser mas cuidadosa sakura

De repente sakura se movió un poco, ante esto Sasori abrió los ojos algo sorprendido

Sakura: maldito Sasuke, sal de mi casa en este instante. ...

Sasori frunció el ceño un poco pero de repente su cara mostro curiosidad ¿acaso el uchiha ese siempre venia a verla por las noches? Y si lo hacia ¿por qué? Y por qué ella le hablaba asi como lo había hecho en el parque si se supone que era su novio?

Sakura: que parte no entiendes de que te largues uchiha

Sakura se levanto un poco y sus labios se juntaron con los del akatsuki, sus ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión al igual que los de el, se separaron y el retrocedió varios pasos

Sasori: diablos -Cubriendo su leve sonrojo con su antebrazo-

Sakura: akatsuki no Sasori?

Sakura se tallo los ojos, creyó que era un sueño pero después corroboro que era realidad, al hacerlo salio lo mas rápido de su cama y se preparo para atacar

Sakura: que rayos haces en mi casa

Sasori: yo.. ...he venido a dejarte algo.. ..

Sakura: algo como que!? -con mucho chakra en su mano derecha-

Sasori: tranquila...de verdad debo hablar contigo

Sakura: y como se que no has venido por

Sasori: el libro? No, me han mandado para darte un mensaje de parte de Itachi

Sakura: si como no

Sasori: si quieres confisca mis armas, aunque dudo que te sirvan ya que yo trabajo con marionetas

Sakura: está bien, cual es el mensaje?

Sasori: me llevara un poco de tiempo dártelo asi que... podrías.. ...

Sakura: que pasa?

Sasori con la mirada desviada señaló la pequeña pijama de sakura la cual apenas cubría su cuerpo, acaso asi dormían las mujeres de hoy en día!?

Sakura:-cubriendose con una manta-lo siento.. ...podrías esperarme un momento en la sala de estar?

Sasori: como sea

Sakura: pero deja tus armas

Sasori algo fastidiado saco todos sus kunais y sus demás armas, las dejo en la cama para después salir de la habitación; al salir sakura se sonrojo

Sakura: oh por dios.. ...que hize!? bese a un Akatsuki! Bese a un maldito akatsuki y por si fuera poco.. ..vio mi ropa interior!

Media hora mas tarde después de gritos y pataleos...

Sala de estar.. ..

Sasori: hmp como si fuera la única chica a la que he visto en ropa interior ...

De repente sakura bajo de las escaleras...

Sakura: listo

Traía puesto unos jeans y un suéter verde ajustado, sirvió algo de te y al igual que Sasori se sentó en el sofá, solo que frente a el..

Sakura: primero que nada ¿que sucedio?

Sasori:gracias a Tobi, Itachi se ha enterado de que me salvaste

Sakura: y qué con eso

Sasori: el.. ..me ha mandado a agradecerte

Sakura: te dije por qué lo había hecho

Sasori: se lo dije pero no le importo

Sakura: y, cual es el mensaje.. .

Sasori: el me ha dicho que te comunicara que la asociación akatsuki está en deuda contigo y te agradece haber salvado la vida de uno de los integrantes de su familia, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes comunicarte con nosotros

Sakura: yo no querria nada con ustedes

Sasori: además

Sakura: que

Sasori:ha dicho que estas en peligro

Sakura: en peligro? Por qué?

Sasori: el consejo tiene los ojos puestos en ti

Sakura: por qué.. ..que hize?

Sasori: tienes demaciado poder, una forma de amortiguarlo era que te volvieras hokage pero ahora que lo has rechazado no saben que hacer contigo

Sakura: esto me resulta familiar. ...

Sasori: esto fue lo que paso con el clan uchiha, mientras el consejo decide que hacer contigo estas en gran peligro

Sakura: como saben eso.. ..

Sasori: tenemos un informante en el consejo

Sakura:como sea, yo puedo cuidarme sola

Sasori: itachi no cree eso, el me ha pedido que te vigile

Sakura: y si yo no quiero que lo hagas?

Sasori: no es decisión tuya, quieras o no tengo que hacerlo

Sakura: y si aviso de esto a la hokage

Sasori: te culparan por traición, asi le sera mas fácil al consejo deshacerse de ti

Sakura: los demás ambus te encontraran

Sasori: es por eso que solo vendré de vez en cuando, escucha, seré sincero contigo

Sakura: eh?

Sasori: nosotros buscamos protegerte, de verdad, queremos que no suceda lo mismo que con el clan uchiha, Itachi comprende esta situación y no quiere que pierdas a tu familia al igual que el

Sakura: está bien. ...hagan lo que quieran...

Sasori: me tengo que ir, vendré después,es necesario que no hables de esto con nadie sakura


End file.
